1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure for preventing generation of void and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in the process for removing film layers filled between gates (e.g., a buffer oxidation layer or a SAB (Self-Aligned Silicide Block) layer) and/or the subsequent washing process, a part of isolation structure between gate structures will be removed, making an aspect ratio of a space between the gate structures becoming greater.
Accordingly, with the aspect ratio of the space between the gate structures became greater, when film layers like contact etch stop layers (CESL) or dielectric layers are subsequent formed on the isolation structure between the gate structures, void and seam can be easily formed in aforesaid film layers. Consequently, in the subsequent process for forming contacts, conductive layers for forming the contacts will be filled into void or seam, causing a short circuit between the contacts.